


When Lavellan is Away, Solas will Play.

by QualityRachni



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut, i blame ciia'ana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityRachni/pseuds/QualityRachni
Summary: Left alone in Skyhold without his lover, but reminded by her at every turn leads to an extremely sexually frustrated Solas.





	When Lavellan is Away, Solas will Play.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first smutty thing I've written in years, and the first thing I've posted in just as many too!  
> Big thanks to Ciia'ana Lavellan from the Solavellan Hell Discord channel for giving me the prod to write this.

His hand tightened, increasing the pressure on his cock as he bought the image of Lavellan to his mind. Fiery red hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back, mussed from sleep. The soft sigh she gave as she sat up in bed, stretching out her body and yawning. Taut, ropey muscles shifting under her skin.  
He groaned, moving faster and biting his lip to keep the noise down. Anyone could pass by and discover him like this. And he couldn’t have that happening.

The swipe of a thumb across the head, imagined as the velvet tongue of his lover. Heat pooled in his groin, he could just see her gazing up at him; golden eyes heavily lidded by lust, freckles dusting her tanned skin as her mouth worked on him, slender hands grasping his hips and holding him steady. His vehnan was perfect in every sense of the word; the sloping curve of her ears, the sway of her hips, the pink tipped peaks of her breasts. None before her came close to matching what she did to him. He knew there would be no other for him.

Another groan escaped his lips, his eyes closed, teeth gritted as he gripped the desk with his free hand. She would be the undoing of him, even when she was nowhere near Skyhold. All he could think of was her, her scent lingered in keep, concentrated within his rotunda most of all. Like she was hiding just out of view… watching him in his moment of depravity. The thought had him bucking into his hand involuntarily.  
What would she say if she could see him like this? Breeches around his knees, knuckles white, gripping the desk with his spare hand, meanwhilst his right hand paid tribute to her memory as he stroked himself. 

He knew exactly what she would do. She would watch him from the doorway, a smirk playing about her lips before announcing her presence. “Having fun without me, vehnan?” she would purr, the pout evident in her voice. Then, she would sashay her way across the room to him, knowing just how much he loved watching her hips move. She would drop to her knees, gently prying his hand away and taking him in her own, far smaller hand. Her eyes would meet his, gold on grey and she would press a kiss to the tip of his cock before letting her tongue flick across it.

A strangled moan left his lips. She would slowly take him into her mouth, warm heat spreading from tip to base before releasing him with a pop. A slow pump of her hand to gauge his reaction before returning her attention to him. She would move slower this time, paying tribute to Fen’Harel in the way that only she could, the only sounds between them being his moans and the soft wet sounds her mouth made on him.   
He twitched, thinking of the way she always sounded when he reached his climax, that little gasp that sent vibrations through his cock, intensifying his orgasm. With that, he came, a strangled groan passing his lips, his knees weakening and falling against the desk. He swore that this would be the last time he was left at Skyhold whilst his vehnan went galavanting.

Soft applause came from the door, his head jerking up, cheeks flushed as he scrambled for his breeches. “Relax, vehnan… tis only I.” his lover smirked, winking at him. “That was quite the welcome home, I must say. I just hope you aren’t too worn out.” she purred, crossing the room and brushing her lips against his.   
“My quarters, after dinner.” she promised, leaving him with the scent of Andraste’s Grace filling his senses.


End file.
